clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince
Summary *The Prince is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *He is a single-target, melee-ranged troop with high hitpoints and very high damage. *He has a special ability: if the Prince runs for 2 seconds uninterrupted, he will charge and gain a fast move-speed. Upon hitting a troop or building, he will deal 2× damage while immediately losing the speed bonus. However, he can regain it if he initiates his charge again. *A Prince card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. *The Prince resembles a knight in shining golden armor, and carries a striped lance as his weapon, has a brown beard and rides on a pony. Strategy *The Prince is best used as an offensive troop — with his ability, the Prince can take down enemy Crown Towers with ease. Use this with other troops to your advantage. **Due to the Prince's speed when he is charging, he is good for early offensive attacks. **He is a great card to deploy when the opponent has little Elixir left to counter him, as he will quickly get to the opposing Crown Tower. However, during the double Elixir period, the opponent will likely be able to counter him. *The Prince can be effectively paired with the Witch. Due to the Witch's splash damage and her capability to attack air troops, she can cover the Prince's weaknesses and be a very difficult combo to defeat without a large use of Elixir. However, be cautious if you know your opponent has Rocket in his/her deck. If the Rocket is aimed and timed properly, and the Prince and Witch are in one small area, the Rocket can kill the Witch while severely wounding the Prince for a major enemy advantage. *The Prince can also be paired with high hitpoint troops, such as the Giant. The Giant will soak up the hits while the Prince inflicts damage. However, without support from area damage troops, this combo can easily be taken down by the Skeleton Army or Minion Horde. *The Double Prince is extremely deadly. The Dark Prince will splash and destroy all small troops defending the tower allowing the Prince to continue attacking the Crown Tower. **This strategy cannot be defeated by surrounding the group, but can be by luring the troops away from your tower. The Dark Prince has a 360-degree charge hit, similar to a Valkyrie, and can therefore kill all, if not all of the skeletons if he is charging. A simple way to prevent this from happening is to first drop troops to soak up their charges. **You can also counter the Double Prince Combo with tank and high-damage combos or with air troops. **A very simple method to defeat the Double Prince P.E.K.K.A. push is to place a Minion Horde. This could result in a massive 11 Elixir advantage if the enemy does not retaliate. However, it is very likely that the Minion Horde itself will be countered with cards such as Fire Spirits or Arrows. *If deployed correctly, the Prince is able to push other allied troops while charging. This allows a player to deploy a troop right in front of the charging Prince, where that troop then hitches a ride to the enemy's Crown Tower, while also blocking for the Prince so he doesn't lose momentum. **This works best when used with bulky melee troops, especially the Valkyrie, as the Valkyrie can tank against troops to keep the Prince charging, while removing swarms of small, weak enemy troops which are often the bane of the Prince, serving as an effective alternative to the Dark Prince. **However, this trick does not work as effectively with very large troops, like the Giant or P.E.K.K.A. **Always have an area damage dealing troop paired with the Prince, or else he will be swarmed and taken down. **You should also place an air-targeting troop behind, such as the Wizard or Musketeer, in case your opponent places down air troops. *The Prince is most often countered with swarms like the Skeleton Army or Barbarians, as it is simple and cost-effective to do so. **You can also use stronger troops such as P.E.K.K.A, Sparky, Three Musketeers, or Giant Skeleton to eliminate the Prince. Do not use weaker single-unit glass cannons, as they will quickly be killed and result in a waste of Elixir. **If the Prince is unable to charge, a Mini P.E.K.K.A. can take him out as well. **You can use the normal Skeletons or Goblins and do immense damage by pulling the Prince away from the tower and distracting him, letting other cards and Crown Towers attack him, which means you can have a huge 3 or 4 Elixir advantage for a counter-push. **The Tombstone and Guards are great counters for the Prince. They can withstand multiple Prince attacks and will give the player a high elixir advantage. **The Freeze can also be used to counter the Prince, as the Prince can be frozen and allow the player to deploy units to eliminate him, without risking the chance of the Prince's back-up troops from dealing immense damage to the player's Crown Tower and troops. This also resets his charge attack. **The Log, Zap, Freeze and Lightning can be useful it resets his charge ability. History *The Prince was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 11/1/16, a Balance Update decreased the Prince's health by 4%. *On 23/3/16 a Balance Update decreased the Prince's charge speed by 13%. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Prince's range to Melee (from 2.5) but his effective range is unchanged. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update increased the Prince's damage by 9%. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update increased the Prince's damage by 2%. This means that a level 8 Prince will now be able to kill level 13 Barbarians in 2 hits or 1 charge strike. Trivia *The Prince and the Dark Prince ride the same breed of pony, as stated on Clash Royale's Official Website. *Even though he has a very long lance, he still has a melee range. **The Prince still has a little bit of range, however. When he is attacking the King's Tower, the other Arena Tower normally can't target him. Also, he can still attack a target with a friendly troop in the way trotting around. **Its range was shown as 2.5 before the May 2016 Update as mentioned above. **The Prince can even attack a troop directly across the river, but no further. fr:Princede:Prinzru:Принцit:Principe Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Training Camp Cards Category:5-Elixir Cards